The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia plant botanically known as Angelonia angustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balanglader’.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during July 1999 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Angelonia cultivars with unique flower colors, good branching, and compact growth habit.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Angelonia angustifolia breeding selection designated 254-AA, not patented, characterized by its pink-colored flowers with purple-colored spots, dark green-colored foliage, and well-branched, mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Angelonia angustifolia breeding selection designated BFP-272, not patented, characterized by its white-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and well-branched, compact, and upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during October 2000 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since October 2000 at West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.